


Życzenie Stilesa

by Liviett



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Camaro - Freeform, Derek Loves Stiles, Hand Jobs, Horny Stiles Stilinski, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Protective Derek, Responsible Derek, Road Trips, Sex in a Car, Stiles Loves Derek, Stiles Stilinski Wants Sex, Virgin Stiles, Werewolf Derek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviett/pseuds/Liviett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek nie miał pojęcia, co to miało znaczyć. Nawet jeśli nie uważał już tego za dobry pomysł, to nie wydawało się, żeby zamierzał go w najbliższym czasie porzucić. Nie kiedy Stiles zsunął się ze skórzanego fotela i pochylił nad skrzynią biegów w kierunku jego krocza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Życzenie Stilesa

**Author's Note:**

> Aby zaspokoić głod sterekowy podczas ewentualnej przerwy w aktualizacjach droptheother (dziękuję za wytrwałość w pisaniu, kochana ;*), podarowuję Wam tego one-shota :)  
> Ale, ale! Uprzedzam, żeby potem nie było!  
> Poniższy tekst miał być sceną dłuższego opowiadania, ale ponieważ czuję, że nigdy tego opowiadania nie skończę, postanowiłam podzielić się z Wami tylko tym epizodem. Został on pozmieniany i dostosowany do krótszej formy, ale nie obiecuję, że nie pojawiają się w nim błędy. Proszę o wyrozumiałość i mam nadzieję, że pomimo niedociągnięć, choć trochę tekst Wam się spodoba ;) 
> 
> Kolejna scena w samochodzie. Tak, chyba mam ostatnio jakiś fetysz XD 
> 
> Miłego ;***

Najbliżsi Stilesa potrafili opisać go wieloma słowami. Irytujący. Głośny. Niezdarny. Inteligentny.

Ciekawski.

Ale nigdy nie zdołali poznać go na tyle dobrze, by dokładnie móc określić całego jego. Nie tak jak Derek, który doświadczył takich zachowań chłopaka, których rodzina i przyjaciele nigdy nie odkryli. Takich cech, przez które nabierał ochoty na spakowanie walizek i zaszycie się w lesie do końca swojego życia.

Zdeterminowany i przykuwający uwagę. Pachnący podnieceniem dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, przez siedem dni w tygodniu i nigdy nie poddający się w swoich zabiegach.

I niepełnoletni. Wciąż rozpraszający swoimi słowami i gestami, chowający całą dumę do kieszeni.

Derek obdarzony był anielską cierpliwością. W niektórych momentach. Ale nie takich.

Nie wtedy, kiedy znajdowali się w samochodzie, mknąc drogą w środku nocy, a on nie spał od kilkunastu godzin.

\- Derek, pomyśl nad tym w inny sposób – Powiedział szatyn, odwracając się w jego kierunku całą sylwetką. - W taki, że w jakimś innym, równoległym, kosmicznym wymiarze mam już skończone osiemnaście lat i jestem całkowicie legalny.

Zaproponował podekscytowany, machając rękami dla podkreślenia swoich słów. Derek po prostu wiedział, że na jego ustach znajduje się ten prowokujący uśmieszek, ale wolał nie odrywać wzroku od szyby, żeby się o tym przekonać. Nie zareagował na jego słowa i prowadził pojazd jak gdyby nigdy nic.

\- Mógłbyś się zatrzymać. Zjechać na pobocze. Jest ciemno, nikt by niczego nie zauważył. I ciasno, byłoby nam bardzo przyjemnie. Deeereeek...

Mruknął ponownie szatyn, delikatnie dotykając palcami jego ramienia. Hale poruszył nim, chcąc pozbyć się natrętnego dotyku.

Stiles zjawił się w jego domu, kiedy dowiedział się od Deatona, że miał zamiar udać się do sąsiedniego stanu w poszukiwaniu miejscowego stada wilkołaków. Nie chciał nikogo ze sobą zabierać, ale niezamykający się Stiles, próbujący przekonać go, że będzie pomocnym członkiem ich dwuosobowego zespołu, doprowadzał go do szaleństwa. Zgodził się tylko dlatego, bo nie potrafił dłużej wytrzymać jego głośnego gadania. Stiles miał się zamknąć i nie przeszkadzać, kiedy tylko wsiądą do samochodu. Ale nie zrobił tego i Derek mógł się wcześniej domyślić, że to była kolejna gra chłopaka, żeby pobyć z nim sam na sam, gdzie nikt nie będzie próbował im przeszkadzać.

Był przekonany, że ludzie nie mogli być w rui, jak samice wilków, ale święty kurwa, ten dzieciak nigdy nie przestawał namawiać go do uprawiania seksu. Od kiedy Derek po raz pierwszy uniknął czołowego spotkania swoich pleców z łóżkiem Stilesa i uciekł do domu, ten odwiedzał go kilka razy dziennie i próbował zdjąć z niego ubranie. A kiedy znowu mu się nie udało, próbował jeszcze raz. I jeszcze.

I to było cholernie śmieszne.

\- Jesteś idiotą.

Powiedział w końcu, próbując skoncentrować się na drodze przed sobą, a nie na miękkiej dłoni, która powędrowała do szyi i dotknęła jego policzka.

\- Jeśli się zgodzę, zatrzymasz się i przeniesiesz ze mną na tył samochodu?

Kiedy ręka Stilesa przeniosła się niezgrabnie w kierunku nóg starszego, najwyraźniej chcąc przemówić do niego w inny sposób, spiął się i ściągnął brwi.

\- Chyba śnisz. - Warknął, ponieważ Stiles powoli go denerwował. Myślał, że jeśli Hale w końcu zaangażował się w dotykanie i całowanie, to równie dobrze zgodzi się pomóc w utracie dziedzictwa. Najwyraźniej był w błędzie, bo Derek nie miał zamiaru dopuścić do tego przed ukończeniem przez niego osiemnastego roku życia. Był przekonany, że szatyn będzie zdenerwowany i niepewny i nie będzie prosił o seks, ale najwidoczniej była to jego kolejna pomyłka. - To... - strzepnął dłoń Stilinskiego, która znalazła się na jego udzie – musi się skończyć.

Musiał zgodzić się z nim, że o tej porze nie mieli szans nikogo spotkać. Szczególnie w tej części lasu, oddalonej od głównej drogi, kiedy poruszali się czarnym samochodem, zlewając z nocą. Derek wiedział, że nie był to zaludniony obszar i że są sami.

Ale nie. Nie.

\- Jezu, dałbyś już sobie spokój - Sapnął Stiles, zabierając rękę. - Po prostu pieprz mnie, okej?

\- Nie.

Chłopak westchnął dramatycznie i osunął się na oparciu siedzenia. Odchylił od Dereka na tyle, na ile umożliwiła mu to mała przestrzeń i zawiesił wzrok na nocnym krajobrazie. Brunet zerknął na niego tylko dlatego, bo dłuższe milczenie nigdy nie zapowiadało niczego dobrego. Reguła musiała się sprawdzić i w tym przypadku, bo nagle młodzieniec wyprostował się lekko i Derek niemal widział, jak na jego głową zapala się żarówka z pomysłem. Chwilę później chłopak nieporadnie zaczął rozpinać swoje dżinsy, unosząc lekko tyłek do góry, by móc zepchnąć je, aż do kostek. Następnie ściągnął koszulkę przez głowę i rzucił ją na tyle siedzenie.

Hale obserwował to zmieszany, nie wiedząc, jak zareagować.

\- Co ty, do kurwy, robisz? 

Zapytał w końcu szorstkim tonem, takim, który sugerował, że nie miał nastroju na kolejne bzdury.

Stiles znów odwrócił się w jego stronę i szeroko uśmiechnął.

\- Staram się cię uwieść.

\- Co?

\- Wydawało mi się, że to dobry pomysł.

Derek nie miał pojęcia, co to miało znaczyć. Nawet jeśli nie uważał już tego za dobry pomysł, to nie wydawało się, żeby zamierzał go w najbliższym czasie porzucić. Nie kiedy Stiles zsunął się ze skórzanego fotela i pochylił nad skrzynią biegów w kierunku jego krocza. Chłopak miał zarumienione policzki i niepewnie przygryzał wagę. Był to jeden z najśmielszych ruchów, które chłopak kiedykolwiek wykonał w jego obecności. I Derek musiał go poinformować, że nie był to najlepszy pomysł na uwodzenie ludzi.

Zwłaszcza kiedy miał na sobie bokserki z wizerunkiem Batmana.

Stiles przybliżył się, przytrzymując siedzenia.

\- Derek, proszę cię. Tylko raz. Pieprz mnie tylko raz, a dam ci spokój na najbliższy rok.

\- Nie wierzę ci.

Prychnął.

\- Nooo dooobra... Przez najbliższy miesiąc, ale to też kawał czasu, co nie? Proszę.

Derek nie był dumny z tego, jak zareagował.

I to nie dlatego, że szatyn przekonywał uwodzicielskim tonem, że potrzebuje go i chce z nim być. I nie dlatego, że jedna ręka Stilesa przeniosła się na jego udo i lekko ścisnęła je przez materiał spodni.  
Ale dlatego, że biodra chłopaka zaczęły poruszał się w dwuznacznym geście, tnąc powietrze.

Gorąco uderzyło w niego, a puls przyspieszył gwałtownie.

\- Boże, Stiles. Ubierz się i usiądź na swoje miejsce.

Powiedział cicho, czując jak jego determinacja powoli się rozpada. I nienawidził tego, bo to oznaczało, że Stiles wygrywał.

Derek nie będzie uprawiał seksu z nieletnim, nie będzie uprawiał seksu z nieletnim, nie będzie uprawiał seksu z nieletnim, nie będzie...

\- Tylko raz, zły wilku. To wszystko, o co cię proszę.

Szepnął chłopak.

Pieprzone nastolatki.

Nagle samochód podskoczył, wjeżdżając na kamień i Derek nie wiedział czy Stiles wykorzystał ten moment czy był to przypadek, ale brązowa głowa spadła na jego krocze. Chłopak natychmiast zaczął podgryzać i lizać materiał dżinsów. Po chwili lekko uniósł się do góry i spojrzał na kochanka, jakby dostał najlepszy prezent na świecie.

\- Aha! Jesteś twardy! Wiedziałem! Ha! Pan jestem-groźnym-wilkiem-który-zaraz-rozszarpie-twoje-gardło podniecił się i...mhflp...

Dłoń Dereka znalazła się na jego ustach, zanim zdążył powiedzieć coś więcej. Kolejne słowa zostały stłumione i nie miał pojęcia, o czym szatyn zaczął się rozwodzić, ale warknął na to, przymykając powieki.

\- Nie masz pojęcia w co się pakujesz – Stilinski ucichł i wpatrzył się w niego nieruchomo. Następnie wysunął język i polizał nim wierzch dłoni, zostawiając najbardziej mokre ślady, na jakie było go stać. - Nic nie wiesz, Stiles. Nie jesteś przygotowany. Nie powinieneś... twój ojciec... ja nie mogę...

Na końcu spojrzał na niego niemal błagalnie, mając nadzieję, że zrozumie jego wątpliwości i zrezygnuje z próby zobaczenia jego penisa przed ukończeniem pełnoletności.

Pozycja, w jakiej się znajdowali była niewygodna, tym bardziej, że choć Stiles mógł o tym zapomnieć, on wciąż prowadził samochód i nie chciał przez nieuwagę wylądować na drzewie. Zdjął rękę z jego warg i złapał nią za chude ramię, by potem pchnąć nastolatka. Stiles poleciał na drzwi, a jego głowa uderzyła w okno.

\- Ała! Derek! To nie było fajne, człowieku. Będę miał siniaka! - Złapał się za włosy niepewnie, sprawdzając obolałe miejsce. Wyciągnął przed siebie nogi i wydął wargi cały niezadowolony. - Jesteś okropny! Najgorszym chłopakiem na świecie! W ogóle o mnie nie dbasz!

Derek westchnął.

\- Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, jak to działa? Wiesz, jak się uprawia seks?

\- Oczywiście! Nie, żebym miał jakieś doświadczenie czy coś... - Stilinski podrapał się niepewnie po szyi, próbują ukryć rozpowszechniający się po ciele rumieniec. - Ale mam Internet, wiesz. Sprawdzałem niektóre rzeczy, no i... to znaczy, nie jestem głupi!

\- Ale młody!

\- Wcale nie!

Brunet był pewny, że ten szukał informacji w sieci, próbując jak najlepiej przygotować się na ewentualny stosunek z nim, ale czytanie czy oglądanie filmów nie mogło równać się z prawdziwymi przeżyciami. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że nie podobała mu się myśl, że będzie tym pierwszym, który we wszystkie sprawy seksu wprowadzi Stilesa, ale chciał to zrobić tak w odpowiedni sposób. I na pewno w wygodniejszym miejscu.

Ale.

Zjechał na pobocze, wyłączając silnik. Zdążył jedynie przekląć w myślach, zanim sięgnął do bokserek Stilesa, zsuwając je z bioder. Szatyn stopił się z oparciem fotela, patrząc na niego przerażony.

\- Będziemy uprawiać seks? Poważnie?!

Wywrócił oczami.

\- Nie, Stiles, nie będziemy. Nie tak dosłownie.

\- Whoa! Więc co - co ty robisz?!

Stiles położył swoją dłoń na dłoni Dereka, która złapała za jego penisa i rozpoczęła obciąganie. Obserwował, jak poruszała się w górę i w dół, co chwila zmieniając rytm, doprowadzając go dzięki temu na skraj. Sapnął głucho, a Hale poczuł na głowie dotyk palców drugiej dłoni. Chłopak wyszedł mu naprzeciw biodrami, nie potrafiąc zapanować nad ilością odbieranej przyjemności. Derek wiedział, że szatyn już dawno wyrósł z czasów, w których dochodził w spodnie bez większego dotykania, ale miał również świadomość, że nigdy wcześniej nikt nie dotykał go w taki sposób. Był pewien, że jeśli nie przerwie tej agresywnej i niesamowicie podniecającej czynności, dzieciak spuści się już za parę chwil. Ale o to mu właśnie chodziło.

\- Derek... poczekaj chwilę – Usłyszał nad sobą. Stiles przygryzał wargę, okropnie się przy tym rumieniąc. Oddychał szybko, nerwowo, nie mogąc zapanować nad szybko bijącym sercem. - Ja zaraz... o kurwa....

Brunet uśmiechnął się tylko, kontynuując czynność z całą pasją, na jaką było go stać. Chciał dać kochankowi jak najwięcej rozkoszy. Ten moment na długo miał się zapisać w jego pamięci. Zachęcony kolejnym jękiem, zaczął stymulować go szybkimi ruchami, jeszcze bardziej zwiększając intensywność i tempo pieszczot. Stiles sapał i wzdychał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. W końcu wyprostował się, dochodząc prosto w jego dłoń. Oddychał płytko, z przymkniętymi powiekami, najwyraźniej rozkoszując się ciepłem i przyjemnością, jakie pozostawiło po sobie spełnienie.

Derek spuścił się w spodnie niemal w tym samym czasie. Zaczerwienił się wściekle, bo to on w tej sytuacji czuł się głupim i napalonym nastolatkiem. Nie powinien tak reagować. Nie kiedy jedynie obserwował jego twarz i dotykał, nie otrzymując nic w zamian.

Stilinski pochylił się i pocałował go mocno w usta.

\- To było totalnie najlepsze! Absolutnie niesamowite! - Wilkołak uśmiechnął się lekko, podciągając jego bokserki i wyciągając chusteczki z samochodowej szafki. W myślach cieszył się ze swojego małego zwycięstwa, bo miał nadzieję, że tym zabiegiem zdobył dość czasu, aby przekupić chłopaka do poczekania z pełnym seksem do ukończenia pełnoletności. Na takie pieszczoty czy całowanie mógł się zgodzić. - Ale, ale! - Poczuł delikatny pocałunek na szyi. - Nadal mnie nie pieprzyłeś, draniu.

*

Derek otrzymał wiadomość od Stilesa zaraz po powrocie do Beacon Hills. Nie był zaskoczony, nawet po tym co się stało w samochodzie.

_Przyjdę jutro, dobrze?_

Wątpił, żeby chłopak odwiedził go jeszcze w dobrej wierze.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!  
> Please give Kudos ♥ <3
> 
>  
> 
> [★ Tumblr](http://liviettka.tumblr.com/)  
> [★ Twitter](https://twitter.com/Liviettka)  
> [★ YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCvF7xycGQjEq5WwFs4MBrtA)


End file.
